Operation:Penguins Inc
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: After a secret of Skipper's has been revealed and the Penguins end up in the Monster world, they, along with Mike, Sulley and Boo, have to take down Randall when he returns once again. Will they succeed? (The four main characters are Skipper, Sulley, Mike, and Boo (hence the characters section only having these characters (characters section might look a little out of order)))


**Hello, peeps! This is my first Penguins Of Madagascar and Monsters Inc crossover. I have another one that's in rough draft form on my Wattpad profile 'JennThePoMLover2005'. If you want to check it out, do so! Now, let's move along to chapter 1 of this story!**

* * *

Chapter 1-A secret revealed!

Skipper was never a penguin with only one fear. He had a secret fear which he never reveals to his team:A fear of a certain purple monster. Unlike children, however, Skipper never grew out of his fear of the monster. He still is afraid of the monster, but he never revealed his fear to the team, because that'll make him feel like Private instead of Skipper. So he kept it a secret for the whole time he was on the team. He always lied to his men saying that 'monsters won't be able to enter the HQ because it's safe and secure'. But he's wrong. When Skipper was very young, in the same HQ, that was when the monster first came and almost scared him to death. Since then, Skipper had a fear of the monster. He still does, but again, he keeps it se-

Skipper's thoughts about his fear of the monster were interrupted by the lemur's boombox. It was nighttime, and Skipper struggled to sleep due to the lemurs partying with the boombox on at a very high volume.

**_'That's how New York is, Skipper. Let it go, and just go to sleep'_** Skipper thought.

Skipper could not sleep, however. Suddenly, he hears the closet door open. He pretended to sleep. Suddenly, he hears a mircophone tap.

"Rico, don't use the mircophone at night!" Skipper yelled, getting up.

"Wasn't me" Rico said.

"Private?" Skipper asked.

"Wasn't me, either" Private replied.

Suddenly, the Penguins turned around to see a round green monster with a goggly eye.

"Attention! Attention! Testing! Testing!" the green monster said.

"Um, you're not trying to scare us, are you?" Private asked the monster.

"No, I'm not trying to scare you! Eh...how about a knock knock joke?" the monster replied.

"Um, sure" Private said.

"Knock knock" the monster said.

"Who's there?" Skipper asked, crossing his flippers.

"The interrupting cow" the monster replied.

"The interrupting cow-" Kowalski began.

"MOO!" The monster interrupted.

The four penguins burst into laughter. While laughing, the monster got through the closet door and into a monster world, closing the door. Private stopped laughing and watched the whole commotion go on.

"Um, Skippah-" he began.

"Come on, Private! You laughed for only 3 seconds!" Skipper interrupted.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is our closet door leads to another world somehow" Private said.

"Okay...but if you're just seeing imaginary things in our closet, then I'll prove you wrong!" Skipper said, walking over to the closet door.

He opened it to see the new world.

"Boys, let's enter this world" Skipper said.

The Penguins slid through the closet door and into the world.

They saw only a single door in what looked like a fun-looking scare factory.

"Whoever left this door here must've been in a hurry" Kowalski said.

Suddenly, a white door with pink flowers on it comes down into a door holder. A red light glows.

"Wow" the penguins said in awe.

A blue furry monster with purple spots and the green monster who appeared in the HQ earlier went over to the door, opening it. The Penguins got scared.

"If they scare that child in that room..." Skipper whispered.

Suddenly, the monsters reappear holding a small girl. Skipper gasped.

"They-" he began.

"Skipper, the girl is not getting kidnapped. I mean, look at how happy she is" Kowalski interrupted, pointing at the girl.

Kowalski was right. The girl is happy. Skipper sighed.

"She must know these monsters" Private said.

Suddenly, a huge purple lizard appears. Skipper looks at it, and screams in fear, hopping in Kowalski's flippers and crying on his shoulder.

"Skippah, what's wron-" Private began.

Suddenly, the two monsters and the small girl came over to the penguins, stopping then saw the purple lizard.

"What?! Randall, what are doing here?! You just scared the pants off of one of those penguins!" the blue furry monster yelled at the lizard.

"Well, let me tell you this...Penguins don't wear pants!" the lizard, whose name is Randall, yelled back.

"Of course penguins don't wear pants! They don't even wear clothes!" the green monster yelled.

Kowalski looked at Private, glaring at the small penguin's Lunacorns themed pajamas he has on.

"Then explain why one of us penguins is wearing pajamas" he yelled.

"Huh?" the blue monster said, turning around.

Before he walked over to the penguins, the blue monster roared at Randall, scaring the lizard away. The blue monster, green monster and the girl walked over to the Penguins.

"Nice pajamas" Mike said to Private.

"Thanks" Private said.

"Wait, I feel something suspicious...LUNACORNS PAJAMAS?!" the green monster yelled in anger.

"See, Private? That's why you don't wear Lunacorns pajamas" Kowalski said to Private.

The little girl looked at Private's pajamas. She giggled.

"I like watching the Lunacorns with Boo, you know, the little girl. But when I see a teen wearing anything Lunacorns themed...er...I get a little annoyed" the green monster said.

"The little girl's name is Boo?" Skipper asked.

"Boo!" the little girl said.

"You're right" Skipper said.

"I'm James P. Sullivan, though you can call me Sulley" the blue monster said.

"And I'm-" the green monster began.

"Mike Wazoski!" Boo said, pointing at the green monster.

"Boo, you should watch the new season of the Lunacorns! It looks so fun!" Private said to Boo.

Boo giggled.

"Boo's excited already" Sulley said.

Suddenly, Skipper was heard crying in fear. Sulley turned around to see Skipper crying on Kowalski's shoulder.

"So...that's who Randall scared the pants off of" Sulley said.

"Who's Randall?" Private asked.

"The big purple lizard who's actually a monster" Sulley said.

"That's what I'm afraid of besides needles" Skipper whispered in fear.

"Huh?" Kowalski asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of besides needles" Skipper said in fear.

"Rawr! Rawr!" Boo said.

"So you guys run on fear to power this factory?" Private asked.

"We used to. But now we run on laughter, and turns out, laughter's 10 times more powerful than fear. And we wouldn't have done it without Boo" Sulley said, looking down at Boo and patting her head when he said the last sentence.

Boo giggled again.

"So...yes, I am afraid of a monster..." Skipper said in fear.

"So...who are you four?" Sulley asked.

"I already know their names because I looked through their laugh file. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private. However, I don't know who is who" Mike replied.

"I'm Private" Private said, smiling and waving.

"I'm Kowalski" Kowalski said.

"Ri...co..." Rico said.

Skipper shook in fear.

"So that means the flat-headed penguin is Skipper?" Mike asked.

"Yes" Private said.

"Don't worry, Skipper. We'll all take down Randall together" Sulley assured Skipper.

"O...okay" Skipper said, taking a couple deep breaths.

Kowalski put Skipper down. Skipper shook a little in fear. He took another two deep breaths. Soon, he was well prepared for the mission.

"Everyone...commence Operation:Penguins Inc" Skipper said.

"Boo, we'll have to save the playdate for later. For now, we have to take down Randall" Sulley said to Boo.

"Rawr! Rawr!" Boo said.

"Let's go!" Skipper said.

Everyone scrambled out of the laugh room (formerly the scare room). They all went to an office.

* * *

**Wow! What a beginning! Will the mission go well? I do not own The Penguins Of Madagascar or Monsters Inc! Also, check out my Wattpad story 'What's Scary About A Lizard? (Rough Draft' on my profile 'JennThePoMLover2005'! Please like, review, and favorite this story! Have a nice day!**


End file.
